


Snakes Don't Have Arms

by Tortellini



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Arms, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Inspired By Tumblr, Men Crying, Romantic Fluff, Snakes, Snakes have no arms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Tamaki pretends he's tough. But Haruhi reminds him about something he said not so long ago...Oneshot/drabble





	Snakes Don't Have Arms

Tamaki was tough. He was cool, and he was popular. All of his friends looked up to him and he was the most badass person he even knew--

Okay, most of that was a lie. But there wasn't any need to burst his bubble. 

Right now, he was talking to his friend (read: crush) Haruhi. He puffed out his chest proudly as he spoke to her. "You know what? I've figured it out. I guess I'm just too tough to cry~"

Nope, Haruhi knew him way too well by now to believe that. She rolled her eyes. "Uh, just today you were crying about snakes, senpai."

The color drained out of Tamaki's face. " _They don't have any arms!"_

Heh. Classic.


End file.
